Irreversível
by YumeBaah
Summary: Estava admirado com a simpatia da morena, apesar de mal terem se falado. Tudo o que é bom dura pouco, e Neji percebeu este fato da pior maneira possível. Mas tudo poderia ter sido diferente. / DeathFic - UA


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

**N/A:** O título também não me pertence. -q

Ele foi feito por uma amiga minha, arigatoooou Tha 3 (como se ela fosse ler isso ¬¬)

Espero que gostem n.n

* * *

Todos os dias ele saía de casa às seis horas da manhã, em ponto. Todos os dias ele tomava seu expresso no café que ficava a cinco quadras de seu escritório. Todos os dias ele parava naquele semáforo.

Bastava ele virar a rua para poder entrar no estacionamento do prédio onde trabalhava. Uma coisa simples, e até insignificante, mas não para Hyuuga Neji, o grande advogado que, com apenas 21 anos, era dono de uma das maiores redes de escritórios de advocacia do Japão.

Neji era frequentemente elogiado por secretárias, estudantes de direito e clientes, sua rara beleza era alvo certo para os olhares cobiçosos lançados por diversas mulheres. O claro tom de sua pele contrastava perfeitamente com seus longos cabelos negros, geralmente presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e frouxo; seus olhos se assemelhavam a duas pérolas brilhando confiante e cinicamente. Também possuía um físico notável, nada muito exagerado, claro, afinal, ele era um advogado, não um lutador de vale-tudo.

Além da bela aparência, sua personalidade também chamava a atenção, ele era centrado, sagaz e exatamente o tipo de pessoa que odiava fazer coisas em vão, por isso seguia horários rigidamente planejados e evitava sair para beber e se divertir com os amigos. Diversão e amigos eram palavras que não existiam em seu vocabulário.

Mas, agora, ele estava ali, parado em frente àquele maldito semáforo, que, estranhamente, _sempre_ ficava vermelho quando _ele_ ia passar. Eram quarenta segundos automaticamente traduzidos como um desperdício de tempo para um irritado Neji.

Espera, algo estava diferente naquele dia. Não havia apenas aquele típico movimento do início da manhã, aquele mau-humor matinal de pedestres e motoristas e aquele cheiro de café e pão quentinhos, era como se o clima estivesse mais alegre.

Olhou através do vidro escuro de seu carro. Do lado direito da rua, na calçada, uma garota com cabelos loiros vendia arranjos de flores diversas, todos bem organizados em um carrinho branco com um forro azul claro e um toldo listrado de verde e amarelo. Sua atenção não se prendeu por muito tempo nas flores e logo foi desviada para o lado esquerdo de seu carro, onde uma garota se aproximava carregando uma pilha de jornais.

– Bom dia, senhor! Gostaria de comprar um jornal?

Neji abriu um pouco mais o vidro e observou a mulher que estava ao lado do carro. Pele levemente morena, olhos e cabelos castanhos e um corpo proporcional a uma garota jovem. Devia ter no máximo vinte anos.

– Aah... Sim, por favor.

A jovem puxou um dos jornais da pilha e esticou o braço para a janela do carro. O Hyuuga entendeu o gesto e substituiu o jornal que estava nas mãos da moça por uma pequena quantia em dinheiro.

– Obrigada, senhor. Tenha um bom dia.

Neji observou a garota sorrir e se afastar, indo em direção ao carrinho de flores. Estava admirado com a simpatia da morena, apesar de mal terem se falado.

Infelizmente não pôde se concentrar por mais tempo em seus devaneios sobre a vendedora de jornais, o maldito semáforo havia aberto e sons estridentes de buzina começavam a preencher sua mente. Acelerou o carro e voltou a seguir seu caminho para o escritório.

-x-

A rotina de sempre parar naquele semáforo continuou, mas agora era bem menos tediosa, podia ser definida como minimamente agradável. O advogado e a vendedora passaram a trocar palavras rápidas durante aqueles poucos segundos em que se dava a atividade de compra e venda do noticiário do dia. O Hyuuga havia descoberto inúmeras coisas a respeito da moça, que por acaso, chamava-se Tenten. Em contra ponto, ela sabia o mínimo sobre ele, era do tipo curiosa, mas que sabia esperar até que o outro se sentisse confortável para dizer-lhe algo, e Neji, pelo que ela pôde perceber, era reservado e não se importava em ouvir seus inúmeros relatos sobre si mesma.

E dia por dia, no decorrer de várias semanas, Neji se via mais encantado por aquela espontânea vendedora de jornais.

Num dia descobriu que ela trabalhava para ajudar os pais a pagar sua faculdade de psicologia, e, no outro, que ela fazia isso porque sua família era razoavelmente pobre, mas mesmo assim não abria mão de que Tenten se formasse numa boa faculdade de psicologia para ter melhores oportunidades no futuro.

Em outras ocasiões o advogado tomou conhecimento de que Ino, a florista, e Tenten eram amigas e estudavam na mesma faculdade, mas a loira trabalhava em troca de ter todos os estudos pagos pelo pai, podendo gastar o que ganhava com cosméticos e roupas – segundo Tenten, a amiga era _um pouco_ fútil.

O advogado e a vendedora de jornais – futura psicóloga – ainda discutiam sobre diversos outros assuntos. Alguns triviais, como o clima e a qualidade do papel dos jornais, outros com uma importância maior, como política e a falta de educação no trânsito. Comentavam também sobre como surgiu a amizade entre eles, uma forma bastante incomum, mas que não causou arrependimento a nenhuma das partes.

-x-

Combinaram de se encontrar num restaurante ou cinema, ou onde pudessem se sentir confortáveis, para conhecerem mais um sobre o outro e, quem sabe, para transformar aquela "amizade" em algo mais; acertariam os detalhes depois que Neji voltasse de uma viagem para atender um cliente – ele tentou adiá-la, mas Tenten o convenceu de que o trabalho era mais importante do que um encontro, afinal, eles se viam com bastante frequência e ela não se importava em esperar alguns dias a mais para se encontrarem em outro lugar. Então, Neji acabou convencido pela morena e optou por não alterar a data de seu compromisso como advogado. Partiu dois dias após terem tido a primeira conversa sobre o encontro.

Mas qual não foi a surpresa de Neji quando parou naquele semáforo, quatro dias após ter ido viajar, esperando que a bela vendedora de jornais aparecesse com um belo sorriso e um "Bom dia!" carregado de alegria. Tenten não estava lá, simplesmente não estava! A única pessoa que vendia algo ali, naquela manhã, era Ino. Acalmou-se, Tenten podia muito bem ter tirado um dia de folga, oras. Falaria com a morena no dia seguinte.

Na manhã do outro dia Neji teve a mesma visão, apenas a mulher loira ia de um carro a outro oferecendo pequenos e delicados arranjos florais.

Precisava perguntar a Ino o que estava acontecendo – Tenten não deixaria de trabalhar por dois dias, era responsável demais para agir de tal forma –, com esse pensamento Neji virou a esquina e estacionou o carro por ali, desceu do automóvel, abrindo e fechando a porta rapidamente com um estrondo. Caminhou – correu – até a rua onde estava anteriormente.

– Ei, você! – A loira virou-se para o homem que a chamava – Você... É a Ino... Certo? – Perguntou parando ofegante em frente à mulher.

– Sim, sou eu, - a florista assentiu e passou o arranjo que estava em suas mãos para a bancada de seu carrinho – posso ajudá-lo?

– Sim, pode, você conhecia a Tenten, não conhecia?

Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram levemente e tremeram, sua boca se abriu, mas ela não teve tempo de dizer nada, Neji havia começado a falar rápida e resumidamente sobre a "relação" que ele tinha com Tenten.

– Es-espera, Neji-san, a Tenten... Ela... Ela...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vamos, fale! – O tom de voz de Neji demonstrava seu nervosismo e impaciência ao ver aquela mulher se mostrar receosa e, de certa forma, desconfortável para falar.

Ino suspirou e deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem sobre sua face.

– Ela... Morreu... Ela foi atropelada aqui, nessa esquina, um dia após você ter viajado.

Desnorteado, Neji não esboçou nenhuma reação, estava paralisado. Deixou que seu olhar vazio vagasse indo de um lado a outro daquela rua.

Então Tenten estava morta, havia sido atropelada ali, naquela avenida, naquela esquina! Se ele tivesse adiado a viagem, se eles tivessem se encontrado... Tudo poderia ser diferente. Eles poderiam estar juntos agora, mas... Não estavam. Nem nunca estariam. E Neji se repreenderia por isso todos os dias ao parar naquele maldito semáforo.

* * *

Eu matei a Tenten... *jogam pedras* Pela terceira vez... *jogam tijolos*

Eu não consigo abandonar o fandom de Naruto! Eu já parei de ler o mangá, parei de ver o anime e parei de ler fics... Mas então, essa fic, começada no ano passado, me aparece... Eu não aguentei e tive que terminá-la n.n'

Reviews?

p.s: O ff deve ter comido todos os espaços entre os parágrafos... Para variar e.e


End file.
